


Recruit Drive

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Somethin' Drive-verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Flirting, Gen, Halfway through writing Boomerang & Overdrive I saw it as M/M???, Irish Matt Murdock, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Joins SHIELD, Post-Avengers (2012), Recruitment, SHIELD, depending on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After the Chitauri invasion, SHIELD and the Avengers make plans to bring heroes together better than ever.First order of business: send agent Romanoff off to New York to recruit Spider-Man.Hopefully she survives the experience...
Relationships: Fred Myers & Overdrive, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, sort of - Relationship, sort of slash?
Series: Somethin' Drive-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867612
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Meeting Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the first chapter of this new story of mine :D  
> Now I think it's pretty self explanatory in the writing, but just so it's out there, this is- for the most part- an MCU AU. I'm using the basis of the movies, mainly pre-Avengers 1 and just after for the setting, and potentially bits and pieces of the original X-Men movies, Fantastic Four and comics, depending how thorough I get.   
> Another important part is my reimagining of Peter. This isn't Tom Holland here, but I guess just picture who you want to. This Peter in this is about 25 or so and in college. Another detail is that he doesn't have a healing factor... and no StarkTech! ;D   
> Anyways, I'll leave it here for now, so just go enjoy this thing (:

Thousands of miles high above any piece of land's ground level, the highly recognizable and not-so-secret aircraft- a helicarrier- for the secret organisation of SHIELD moved along through the air. Low in the bowels of the helicarrier lay the many in-use rooms; whether that be for temporary leisure, tests, work or meetings. In one of these rooms, that very last option was happening.

In an unnumbered room sat a small number of people. Basically all of them were SHIELD agents, save the one whose allegiance also belonged to another group: the Avengers. This person was the ex-assassin, and at the moment, only female member of the group- Natasha Romanoff. Mainly addressing her was the one-eyed director of SHIELD: Nick Fury.

Pacing the room, Fury was giving his speech to the people along in the meeting. He gave a glance to Natasha before beginning. “All of you know why you’re in this room. The recent invasion by alien forces had drawn us to work together with a group of… quite exceptional individuals, who went on to save New York and more than likely the world...

This act woke everyone up, letting us realise the stories of science fiction and super-beings were much more real than anyone thought. And adding onto that, now these guys are popping up all over the place! We’ve got so-called ‘mutants’ being discovered all over the world, the apparent personification of the devil running around New York, and even space missions bringing back people with fantastic side-effects of cosmic irregularities...

While these heroes may be useful where they are, the events in New York have shown the world that we need these powered beings united. This is where all of you come into play.”

That said, the director of SHIELD gave everyone in the room a solid look, making sure all attention was on him. The Black Widow continued paying close attention. Of course she already knew the plan, but it was always interesting to hear these things said out loud.

“You’ve all been given a briefing in your folder”, Fury continued, along with his pacing. “In each one you’ve been assigned a unique individual. You will approach them, and persuade them to join our new Initiative to better protect the world. All I can say now is good luck agents. We’re counting on you to get these individuals together.”

With that, he ended the meeting, all the agents going to chat and exchange ideas on how to best handle their assignments as they left. Natasha quietly chuckled to herself, feeling sorry for whoever had to go try and convince Hell’s Kitchen’s Devil. Before she left though, the Avenger turned back to Fury.

“This is going to have a very interesting turnout”, she mused out loud. When the SHIELD director looked at her, she gave a calculating face. “You think it’s a good idea to handle the situation like this?”

Fury scoffed, his gaze quite neutral. “We don’t really have a choice, I think. It’s all up in the air. But enough of that, I believe you have a mission, agent Romanoff.”

Natasha sighed, nodding. “Indeed I do, Fury. See you around sir.”

“Good luck agent.”

With that, the woman was out of the door, heading to find her assigned hero. Checking the folder she smiled. It seemed a trip to Queens was in her sights.

**...**

In the midday light Queens so politely provided, a hardworking Peter Parker- secretly known as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man- was going around the shed in his backyard. After a run-in with Boomerang and Overdrive the day before last, he was on quite the benching. Or that’s what a broken, cast-clad arm and an angry aunt had told him. So now he was simply trying to upgrade his equipment.

As he popped out the broken lenses of his mask- he really needed to get some superior materials he realised- Peter heard his aunt knocking on the shed’s door before opening it up. Doing that, she took a quick observation of the area. It seemed her nephew has spent yet another night holed up in here. She sighed fondly, remembering the days when Ben would stick himself in here, working on a ‘revolutionary’ invention.

However, she was taken out of those old thoughts by her nephew clearing her throat. “What’s up, May?”

Hearing that, the woman shook her head, getting herself back in the game. “Just wanted to say there’s quite an interesting woman here for you”, May told him with a smile. “I think you might want to see what she’s here about.”

Peter gave a strange look at that, but went along with his aunt, setting his mask down on a workbench. Crossing the small backyard over to the house, both aunt and nephew walked in, and seeing who was sitting on their couch made the young adult have a double take. “Holy shit!”

“Language!” May berated for a moment before turning to the guest. “Sorry about his behaviour, Miss Romanoff, Peter just isn’t used to meeting someone of your… caliber.”

Peter decided to ignore what his aunt had said, instead focusing on the _friggin’ AVENGER_ in their living room. “Y-you’re the Black Widow! You’re a fudging Avenger!”

“I sure am”, Natasha amusedly replied, standing up and extending a hand. Peter seemed to be frozen at the move, actually needing a moment to process this action. Having done that, he took it, shaking the woman’s hand.

“This is _insane_ ”, he murmured. “I’m shaking Black Widow’s hand.” Then after another thought he looked up at her with a huge grin. “Hey, you know I was actually in the battle of New York too? I mean, nowhere near you guys, but I was kicking around any aliens that got into Queens and the area. It was insane.”

“I’m actually quite glad to hear that”, Natasha started. “Because I’m here for something related to that.” At the young man’s interested look she continued. “You see Peter, I’m here because- you’ve heard of SHIELD, right?”

“Of course”, Peter easily answered. “That airship is _really_ noticeable on the city’s skyline."

Natasha lightly chuckled. “Well, SHIELD- along with many world governments and the Avengers- have created a superhero Initiative to help heroes across the world join forces. And you see Peter, we want you to join up.”

For a few moments, Peter looked at the Avenger silently, until he took a long breath. “The… the Avengers want _me_?”

“Pretty much”, Natasha said. Peter seemed to brighten up at the words; standing straighter and seeming to mature right in front of the woman’s eyes. It was quite impressive. He gave her a bright smile before answering.

“Well, Black Widow ma’am, my answer to your recruitment. I’d have to say… nah.”

Natasha blinked. That was unexpected. “Excuse me?”

“I said no”, Peter reiterated, giving a shrug. “I’m not… that’s not really me, you see. Sure, I’ll help if you’re in the area, but this city needs a small-time guy like me to look out for the little guys. I’ve been doing this for a long time, ma’am, and the city still needs a lot of help despite that. So unless you’ve got something to stop crime, I’ll have to turn this down.”

Natasha frowned. Going into this, based off what she’d heard and seen about Spider-Man, she hadn’t really seen this happening. He seemed like the type of guy who would be all for unification. “And you’re completely sure Peter? This might be a one-time offer.”

Peter shook his head, shooting a quick glance towards his aunt. “I’m sorry, I really am. But I made a promise to always protect the people who need saving, and I just don’t see how this… Act could help me do that. I’d guess if it’s a worldwide thing I’d be out of the city a lot, right?” Receiving a nod, he took a breath and continued on. “So yeah. If I’m always in some foreign country, fighting aliens or something, who’s going to be protecting the men and the women or children over here? Who’s to stop some guy robbing a family-owned store, or stopping someone from selling drugs or--” He took a deep breath. “Who would stop a guy from shooting down good men in cold blood?”

Hearing all this, no matter how much she felt like telling this man to suck it up for the greater good, Natasha couldn’t help but agree with all of Peter’s words. “Wow, that’s uh… I can’t argue with any of that, Peter. I can’t answer that for you. But just… think about this proposal, okay?”

The man sighed. “Yeah, I will. Sorry that you came out here for nothing.”

Natasha waved off the apology. “It’s alright. It was nice meeting you, Spider-Man.”

“Ditto”, he replied, following the woman to the door. “Until next time.”

A raised eyebrow. “Next time?”

Peter chuckled. “Hey, I did say I’d think it over. You never what could happen. Bye.”

Natasha smiled, giving a wave. Despite the failure, she still felt a sense of accomplishment. She hoped she really would meet Peter again, however that may be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter one...  
> And something I want to add on from the top note, the hear this story is set in is probably early 2013. A few months after Avengers, but before anything like Winter Soldier.  
> Last thing, I'm gonna start on the next chapter straight away, but it'll probably come out sometime tomorrow. Until then :)


	2. Spider-Man & Daredevil/Recruit Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey gets a friendly opinion on the Initiative.
> 
> Natasha and Peter attempt to apprehend Boomerang and Overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2!  
> And it's a long one mind you. I thought of splitting it- Daredevil and Spidey as chapter 2 then Spidey and Widow as chapter 3- but I decided to join them together. If it's annoying just say and I'll split 'em.  
> Oh yeah, and I sort of tried to make Daredevil's speech sound Irish. I'm experimenting with it, so if it's too on the nose, sorry in advance :(  
> I don't think there's much else to say now, so go and read the second half. Enjoy :D

A few days after Black Widow’s visit, Peter was able to resume his friendly neighbourhood responsibilities, going back on the hunt for the two criminals that had previously evaded him. It had been quite an awkward start, figuring out how to swing with one arm in a cast, but after a few minutes the vigilante found himself back into his regular routine, zooming along the skyline with impressive speed.

After mindlessly swinging- even if looking for trouble through that- Spider-Man dropped down, finding himself in Hell’s Kitchen. He chuckled quietly to himself. _Out of all the places..._ the wallcrawler thought. 

Quickly shooting out one last web, he zipped up to a roof, knowing exactly which one it was. With that in mind, he sat down on the ledge, and when he spoke it was only in a soft tone. “You around here, Devil?”

He knew it was a long shot, trying to draw out the protector of Hell’s Kitchen during the day, but he decided to go along with his impulse anyway. He figured it couldn’t hurt. This would turn out to be quite true as well when not only a few minutes he heard rustling behind him, then a voice.

“You called for me, boy”, Daredevil stated, standing next to Spidey. He pulled a face as he neared, deciding to sit next to his friend after. “And a cast on yer arm as well, eh?”

Peter chuckled. Of course the blind man knew. “Yeah, it’s the best part about not having healing factors, isn’t it Murdock?”

The man grunted. “Can’t disagree with that. You know how it was when I pulled me back.” The spider vigilante nodded, not really thinking about it. After another moment Daredevil turned his head, mostly looking at his friend. “What’s on yer mind?”

Spidey sighed. “A lot of stuff, man. Still lookin’ for Boomerang and Overdrive, and all that’s turning up with is dead ends. That’s the main reason I swung around. You heard anything?”

“No”, Murdock answered. “But I’ll tell you if ah do. So what’s the other reason for bein’ here?”

“What?” Peter asked, before the question registered. “Oh. Oh yeah. I uh, I got invited to some Avenger Initiative thing the other day. I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that. Have you already heard about it, Devil?”

The crimson vigilante grinned madly. “I have, as a matter o’ fact. The big boys sent a little baby to try an’ recruit me. Ah bet you can guess how that went!” As the Devil laughed at the memory, Spidey chuckled a little. He knows _exactly_ what the other man would’ve done. “Anywho, I helped myself to a wee bit more information about it all, an’ I think the whole thing may hold some merit.”

Peter turned his head swiftly hearing that, looking at Murdock in surprise. “Seriously?! Out of all of us vigilantes I thought you would’ve been most against it.”

“Nah”, Daredevil simply said. Peter really hoped he’d continue. He did. “You see boy, after the Chitauri attacks, the streets o’ Hell’s Kitchen have been runnin’ wild, much more than before. And I’m not getting any younger here; I can’t do this forever- as much as I may want to. Same fer you. One day it’ll come down to it, an’ us loner fellows will be done for.”

Spidey let those words process. Once he was sure he understood for the most part did he speak. “So... you think it’s a good idea; having all the superheroes and vigilantes united. Did you sign up then?”

Daredevil chuckled. “Sure did. Went to Fury ‘imself mind you. Very interesting man.” As he mused that, Murdock completely missed the younger vigilante’s surprised look. “Dependin’ on what happens, I told him, I’ll join up. How about you, Parker? Will I sense you around this Initiative?”

There was a sigh. “I... I’m still not completely sure, Devil. I mean, I see how it could work, but I can’t- _won’t_ \- just leave this city alone to fight aliens or some space-faring terrorists.” Peter easily heard the confused grunt and continued. “I’m spit balling there but you know what I mean. I guess my point is that... there’s more than enough suprerpeople around to protect the world _and_ universe together, you know? They have the gods and iron men to protect us on the larger scale, and us to help the old ladies across the street, or teaching kids selling on the street corners that that kind of thing isn’t right.”

With his words finished, Peter heard a quiet chuckle escape the Hell’s Kitchen’s Devil. He swore he even saw a proud smile. “Those are good words, Parker. Good intentions too. But answer me this: What happens when all the so-called ‘gods’ are gone, and the billionaires decide they want to play by their own selfish rules? There’d only be ruins left in the wake. But maybe, just maybe, if us little people are there, whisperin’ in their ears, we’ll ‘ave a truly safe world.”

As Murdock got up after posing that, Spidey quietly followed his progress with his eyes. “You truly believe all that, Matt?”

He shrugged. “Eh, maybe. Despite my biases, I do believe men like Stark have the best intentions at heart. They just need some ruffians like us to bring ‘em back to land, huh? ‘N’ ah know to make sure we can help everyone we can compromises have to be made.” Matt gave one last shrug as he approached the end of the building, ready to leave. “Or maybe I’m becoming soft and senile in mah old age. Up to ya. See yer around, boy.”

And then Daredevil was gone, leaving Spider-Man alone and to his thoughts. The older man’s words rumbled through his head. Peter sighed as he got up, hearing sirens close by.

“Maybe you’re right, Devil”, Spidey muttered to himself. “Perhaps all I need is to give this thing a chance. And a compromise or two couldn’t hurt, could it?”

**...**

It had now been just over a week since the shock answer from Peter Parker, and Natasha now found herself lazing around Avengers Tower. Since the Chitauri Invasion it hadn’t seen much coverage from it’s namesake’s members, but the SHIELD spy had decided to set up temporary base there.

Over the last few days she’d accidentally clashed with a seemingly new set of criminals. She rubbed her head at the memories. These costumed menaces were increasing in numbers, and their goals and moves had become quite repetitive. Natasha sighed. _At least they only want money, not the destruction of all there is._

It was during this thought and her absentminded flicking through channels, that one struck here out of her thoughts. The screen showed what looked to be a car chase between police and an unidentified figure. Natasha squinted, the criminal striking her in familiarity.

Natasha groaned, the name coming to her head. “Overdrive”, she muttered. Moving over to where she’d stashed her gear, the agent rushed to put it on, then made her way to the building’s exit. She knew a quinjet was over-the-top, so settled on the second best option, smiling to herself at the decision.

**...**

“This is the police! We have you surrounded! Give it up!”

Their apparent captive grinned. Fred Myers- better known as Boomerang- put his hands up in surrender. “I guess so, mate”, he called it. “Just let me put down the bags, yeah?”

There seemed to be a silent agreement, making Boomerang laugh. He slowly put the money bags down, and the moment they touched the floor, smoke billowed out of them. “Ah shi- everyone. _SHOOT_ ”, the captain roared out, getting all of his fellow officers to open fire into the cloud. By the time they all needed to reload, the smoke had cleared, showing that there was no body.

Above them, on the roof of the bank ran the villain, cackling as he lobbed along the real money bags. As he reached the back end of the building he pulled out a boomerang. He threw it, a rope line following its hit. The boomerang slapped against a wall on the other side, and the man of the same name jumped down, the rope easily letting him scale down.

As he landed down on the floor, an alley on the opposite side to the still-recovering police, Boomerang went to resume his running until he felt his foot snag, causing the criminal to fall. “Aw, bloody hell!”

“I don’t know about that”, came the chipper voice of Spider-Man. “Wouldn’t hell be like, fiery or something?”

Boomerang groaned, trying to pull his leg free. “You think you’ve got me, Spider-Man? You know I’ll escape”, he stated angrily. He looked up at the vigilante, giving a mocking grin. “Ah, nice to see you got my gift.”

At the reminder, Spidey unconsciously ran his free hand over the one in the cast. “Yeah, well appreciated. Now how about we wrap this up, ‘mate’? I’ve still gotta track down your buddy Overdrive.”

Boomerang smiled at the mentioned criminal. “Overdrive, eh? Sounds like a bloody coincidence to me Spidey, but I just _swear_ I can hear a revving. Can you?”

Spider-Man decide to humour the criminal, focusing on his senses. He gave a tired glare after. “Nope. We’re actually done now, Dundee.”

The criminal snickered. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that...”

And then it happened, right after he said that, a car coming out of nowhere. The vigilante looked up in surprise, not hearing it at all. The next moment his second target had jumped out, Overdrive pointing some kind of weapon at him. Before he could dodge, Spider-Man had been stuck to a wall, the weapon having shot a high-speed net at him.

As Spidey struggled against it, Overdrive cut Boomerang free, chuckling as he did so. “And that's the Spider down, Myers. You ready to blow this joint?”

Boomerang grinned, grabbing the hand that was offered and hoisting himself up. “Sounds like a plan to me, mate. How does Washington sound? Hear there’s nice antiques there.”

While the two criminals continued to leave, Spider-Man grunted loudly, calling out to them. “We’re not done here! I’ll stop you guys!” The criminals just laughed at the words. “Boomerang! Overdrive! Get back-- ugh, _dammit_!”

Finally giving in, the spider vigilante slumped against his restraints. The two villains were gone now, even after these few second far from his location now. Spidey angrily groaned, wildly throwing his limbs around to try and push himself out of the net and off the wall. He knew he couldn’t give up now, especially after having been so close to them again.

“I can do this”, Spider-Man muttered to himself, calming his body and preparing himself. “I can do this.” He stuck his hands to the wall as well as his feet, then pushed himself out hard. “Come on. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on.” He heard a cracking noise, causing him to feel a trace of hope. “One more push. Come on! Come on!” A loud _SNAP_ was heard, and then the whole portion of wall that the hero had attached to crumbled off, sending the vigilante face first into the pavement. He cheered, slightly wheezing at the weight on top of him. He breathed out hard, unlatching his limbs from the wall. He rolled away, finally off the wall and out of the net. “Yes. Yes! That’s how it done!”

There was no reprieve, as the next moment Spider-Man had launched himself back into the air, going as fast as possible. He felt the wind slapping against his body, and despite that he felt an incredibly high amount of determination. 

If Boomerang and Overdrive thought they could escape, they had another thing coming.

**...**

Meanwhile as that event happens, those two criminals wildly cheered and laughed with each other, speeding along the roads at alarming rates. As Overdrive directed their vehicle he glanced over to his partner, seeing the wide grin on his face.

“We did it, old friend”, Boomerang victoriously cheered, sifting through all the money he’d stolen. “Our plan went off without a hitch, even with that stupid, bloody bug coming along. Jesus, we’re set for life with all this cash!”

Overdrive chuckled as he made them skid along a turn in the road. “If we’re set for life with that, imagine how we’ll be after a few more heists, Fred. We can set ourselves up for f***ing _lifetimes_.”

The other criminal gave an unseen nod. “I complete agree. They may say 'quit while you’re ahead', but where’s the fun in that?”

While they continued to boast to themselves, a rogue vehicle slid along, catching up to their tail little by little. It took a few minutes, but after a few more turns Overdrive squinted his eyes, looking at the rear view mirror and letting confusion cross his features. “Now who the hell...?” It seemed his question wouldn’t be posed for long as not a moment after the mysterious rider was right next to the criminals. Overdrive gasped at the very obvious symbol on the side of the motorbike. “Ah shit! Fred, we got an Avenger on our ass!”

Boomerang’s eyes widened underneath his helmet, and he let out an involuntary cough. “We what?! Then step on the damn gas!” The instruction was followed and their vehicle shot by, quickly accelerating way past their sudden opponent. As they did that, Fred put their money to the side, pulling out a number of his boomerangs. “If they think they can get us now, they got another thing coming!”

As their car suddenly shot ahead, Natasha looked on in surprise momentarily before quickly getting herself back on track. She pushed her motorbike to its limit, slowing but surely catching up to the criminals again. As she did, the SHIELD agent saw the colourful one- Boomerang she remembered- push himself halfway out the window. The woman looked on inquisitively for a moment before quickly swerving, just missing getting hit by an explosive projectile.

Righting herself just after, Natasha slammed back the pedal again, restarting her catching up for the third time now. She quietly groaned to herself. _These guys are either more formidable than I thought or extremely lucky_ , she mentally stated as she pulled out a weapon of her own. Now with one of her electrical batons in hand, Natasha raised it at her side, and when she knew her aim was right, threw it with all her strength. 

The baton flew through the air, sailing forward rapidly, but also reaching a distance excruciatingly close to the ground. At the last second though it hit a target, blowing out one of the criminals’ back wheels. The car bucked, and before Overdrive could possibly right it, it swerved intensly and at the wrong time, sending the two criminals crashing into a building, their ride smashing through the wall.

Back behind the accident, the Black Widow observed this all in momentary shock, hoping to anything no one was injured by that. She close to instantly steeled herself after. Reaching the crash she hopped off her own vehicle, walking through the crash’s wreckage and towards the destroyed car the criminals had used.

Almost immediately she was met with hostility, a wild and blind shot fired, a bullet whizzing past just millimetres from Natasha’s face. She took a startled step back, giving Overdrive enough time to jump out of the car. He fired another round, again missing the Avenger. He snarled, letting off a third.

“You ruined everything!” Overdrive roared as a fourth shot rang out. “We were gonna be set for life but you just _had_ to come along!” A fifth bullet, this one skimming past Widow’s arm. She cried out, but was able to dodge the sixth. “Well if I’m going down, I’m takin’ you with me, _Avenger_.”

As the seventh shot was made Natasha leaped to the side, but it was too late, the bullet going through her lower leg. She yelled, reaching for her other baton. Overdrive was quick to come over, just in time to kick it away as it was pulled out. He raised his gun again.

“See you in hell”, he spat. He pulled the trigger just after.

Nothing happened.

Overdrive tensed in surprise before pressing again, only to get the same result. Natasha didn’t waste a second, throwing her good leg out into the criminal’s stomach. He wheezed, stepping back as he clutched his hit area. The Black Widow forced herself up, getting into a fighting stance.

“You’re under arrest Overdrive”, she stated through grit teeth. “Just give up and we can do this the easy way.”

The criminal seemed to take in the words for a moment, but the next he was running forward. The Widow easily out maneuvered the charge, stepping by as Overdrive came forward, ending up smashing himself into the wall behind the Avenger. The force of impact sent him down, slumped over and unconscious. Natasha looked down in surprise. The man clearly wasn’t getting up any time soon. Using that advantage the woman pulled him over, tying his hands together. As she did that, she heard a small clap behind her.

“Good job, ma'am”, a familiar voice congratulated. “You took out _that_ annoying guy. It was kinda anticlimactic though.”

“Thank you Spider-Man”, Natasha replied, noting the smile that came onto her face. “It’s a surprise to see you here. Thought you were _grounded_.”

Spider-Man chuckled. “You laugh now, but if you were in _my_ place... ah, anyways, I got Boomerang as he tried getting away.” He pushed the web-bound criminal forward, who accidentally fell over. As the man cursed out the heroes Spidey continued. “And despite what it may seem like, thanks for taking these guys down. They got the better of me before. Probably would’a got away if it wasn’t for you.”

Natasha gave a brief nod. “You’re welcome Spider-Man. These two are all yours then. Until next time.”

As the SHIELD agent moved forward, the vigilante let out an overly loud cough. When the woman looked over he gave a small wave. “Hey. Just wanted to say I think we should talk about that offer again.” He pointed out and above them. “Meet me on that roof in five. I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to get up there.”

Black Widow gave another nod, and as she turned around to head to that area she raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t help but smile as well. _Spider-Man_ , she thought, _you have gotten me quite involved it seems if I’m letting you order me around_. She shook her head, climbing up the fire escape. She could already hear the sirens approaching as she finished the climb. 

**...**

Down below the police finished getting the two criminals in the squad cars as Spidey gave them a parting wave. They simply glared angrily at him as it happened. After a few parting words with the highest ranking officer there the wallcrawler swung up, easily locating his Avenger ally. He dropped down not long after onto the roof, drawing the attention of the Black Widow.

“Hello again”, he said. At the woman’s greeting smile he went on. “Didn’t think you’d actually wait.”

“Why’s that?” Natasha teasingly asked. The wallcrawler stuttered for a moment before fixing himself up. He gave a shrug in response.

“I dunno. You might’ve had something with the Avengers or SHIELD.” It was true, he didn’t know if something like that would come up, but it’s not like he knew much about the heroine as well. “But I’m... I’m glad you are here. I wanted to talk to you about the Initiative thing.” At the inquisitive look he gave it straight. “I decided maybe joining up isn’t so bad. If I still can.”

Natasha nodded her head, crossing her arms. “We should be able to still sign you up. What made you change your mind- if you don’t mind me asking?”

Spidey sighed, picking at his cast a little. “I had a talk with a good friend of mine. He gave a pretty convincing talk about why this thing might not be such a bad idea. I trust him enough that I’ll give this a chance.” He took a breath after saying this, and before the woman could say something he added one last thing. “But I want you to know, the moment I’m told I can’t look after this city or am forced to leave someone I could save to die, I’m done. And I won’t come back.”

The Avenger took those final words very seriously. “That sounds fair to me. I’ll see what I can do.” Natasha extended a hand in offering, looking intently at Peter. “But am I safe to say you’re in now?”

Peter looked at the outstretched hand, and after a moment took it, giving a firm shake. “Yes. I’m all in for the Initiative, agent Romanoff. Glad to be on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the ending... for now?  
> I'm kind of 50/50 on making this a series or multi-chapter, because I really lose steam after about five or six chapters of a long fic. But if you guys want a continuation I'll do my best.  
> Either way, I'll see you guys in my next story. Bye :)


End file.
